


Surprise, surprise...

by Lady_hakunamatata



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy, The Bane Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_hakunamatata/pseuds/Lady_hakunamatata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interesting visit to his mother at the Institute helps Alec deal with some insecurities regarding parenthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, surprise...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny ficlet I wrote inspired by the prompt in this post: http://always-a-donatello-fangirl.tumblr.com/post/114956387677/remember-how-in-cols-alec-mentions-that-someone  
> Now, I know it's not EXACTLY what the post says (sort of) but I wrote it in one go and I kind of liked how it turned out.  
> Thanks to everyone who beta-read it for me! Billie, Becca, and tumblr users bookishnonsense and datraynarvay (sorry, cuties, I don't remember your names. I suck I know).

Alec froze in place, tightening his grip on the back of the chair. He couldn’t believe it had happened again: he thought by now, people would have moved on from thinking they had the right to an opinion about his life or his person in general. Maryse didn’t look happy either, and the baby on her lap wriggled, clearly upset by the way the woman tensed.  
“I hardly see the matter in such shallow things” Maryse’s tone was cold, warning. “I could care less about my grandson’s appearance. I know the important things won’t be lacking: he’ll grow up in a loving home and he will be brought up to be a very decent person”.  
Maryse might as well have slapped Mrs. Thorngate, judging by the look in her eyes. Alec was about to speak, when he felt a slight tug on the sleeve of his sweater. When he looked down, he had to suppress a gasp. Instead, he whispered: “Mom?”  
He was lucky to have been standing right next to his mother, otherwise she couldn’t have been able to hear him. When Maryse looked at her son, then back at the baby, she gasped loudly, and reached to grasp her son’s hand, her expression softening, almost happy. Mrs. Thorngate looked alternatively at Maryse and her son, confused. The baby then giggled, drawing the woman’s attention to him. Maryse tightened her grip of the arm holding the baby slightly, not letting go of Alec’s hand, and looked up, defiantly, at her guest.  
“Is he frowning at m-?” but the question remained incomplete, as shock silenced Amelia Thorngate, whose eyes wouldn’t leave the baby. She was visibly starting to blush.  
Alec ignored her and let go of his mother’s hand, then lifting the baby and holding him against his chest. He pressed his face gently to the little boy’s temple, his grin irrepressible.  
He never noticed Mrs. Thorngate mumbling an excuse to leave the Institute and showing herself out, or Maryse leaving the room shortly after.  
A moment later, Alec blinked, the spell broken by the voices of his family.  
“This better be good, mom” Isabelle warned, but her tone was light, as if she was just mocking her mother, “Simon and I were skyping about the last Doctor Who episode!”  
“I’m sure Simon will understand”, said Maryse calmly.  
“Besides, Iz”, Jace chimed in, “maybe while you’re gone, Simon will find yet another ridiculous show to force on you, who knows! This might be your lucky day”, he bumped her shoulder playfully.  
Isabelle raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you trying to tell me that I do everything Simon wants me to do? You, of all people?”  
“Drop it, both of you.”  
Both Jace and Isabelle fell silent, but stuck their tongues at each other behind Maryse’s back.  
Maryse opened the door but stood on one side, gesturing for her children to go in. They obeyed, and found Alec walking slowly, his son in his arms.  
“How’s my most favorite nephew in the universe?” Isabelle cooed. Looking up at her brother, she smiled “Hi, Alec!”  
Jace approached Alec to greet him then turned to Isabelle. “Not to burst your bubble, but he’s your only nephew, Iz.” He laughed. “Hello, buddy”, he said then, looking down at the boy in Alec’s arms. The baby looked all around him, as if fascinated by the people whose attention he was absorbing.  
For an instant, the scene unfolded as it always was whenever Alec visited. Izzy focusing all her attention in the little boy, while Jace talked to Alec, acting disinterested, but enjoying anyway whenever he caught the little warlock’s eyes.  
Isabelle, who had busied herself with the baby’s feet, suddenly looked up and gave an excited cry.  
“Alec!” She almost screamed on her brother’s face, covering her mouth instantly with her hands. She took a moment to collect herself and added, more calmly this time: “Jace, did you see that? His eyes are blue!”  
“Wait, what?”  
“Jace, what are you, blind?” Isabelle scolded him, and Alec found himself smiling at his sister who acted like she hadn’t taken a while to realize herself “Look at his eyes! They look like Alec’s.”  
“What?” Jace was looking at the baby’s eyes now “How did it happen?” he looked at his parabatai curiously.  
Alec smiled, shaking his head slightly.”It was that woman, I guess” at Isabelle and Jace’s confused looks, he clarified: “Amelia Thorngate. She brought up the subject of me having no chance of passing my eyes on to my descendants, and I guess he didn’t like the sound of that, did you?” he finished, shifting the grip on his son, bringing their faces together. He planted a soft kiss on his son’s nose. The baby laughed and touched his tiny hands to Alec’s face. 

That night, when everyone gathered for dinner at the Institute, Isabelle had managed to persuade Alec (helped, as usual, by Magnus) into handing her the baby, and she was dancing around the building, the baby laughing and turning his head, looking for Alec, who was standing nearby, watching the scene with Magnus next to him.  
They had had the baby for a month now, and Isabelle had suggested a family dinner to celebrate; that was why they were waiting for Robert, and for Simon and Clary, who would most certainly arrive with Luke and Jocelyn.  
Interrupting Alec’s thoughts, Magnus slid an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and pulled Alec close.  
“I told you you had nothing to worry about, darling”, he whispered in Alec’s ear.  
Alec turned his head slightly and gave Magnus a soft kiss. “I love you”, he whispered back. Magnus didn’t say anything: he just pulled Alec in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on a second version of this fic, with some parts of this version but a lot added and changed. I will post it soon, but meanwhile, tell me what you think about this rough, unedited version!


End file.
